最強機動 Gundam Tryon 3
is a Gunpla that appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try and is based on the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. It is built and primarily piloted by Minato Sakai for Tendaiji Academy. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Tryon 3 is formed from the combination of three try machines, each with animal based designs, known as Riku Tryon, Umi Tryon and Sora Tryon. The suit is equipped with various weapons based off Super Robot shows such as the rocket punch-like Armed Booster and a beam sword that appears from the chest, and also retains some of the weaponry of the ΖΖ Gundam. As the Gundam Tryon 3 has access to all the try machines' stored Plavsky Particles, it is able to release various powerful attacks comparable to those from three 1/44 sized or SD Gunpla. Besides high attack power, the Gundam Tryon 3 also has high mobility and heavy armor, which is covered by defensive particle coating to boost the suit's defense. The three try machines each have their own weapons and are piloted by three different fighters. However after they combine, it is considered as a single unit by the rules of the tournament and thus, Gundam Tryon 3 is controlled only by one fighter. This also meant that the fighter must be quite skilled as he will be facing three opponents or a large MA by himself. During combination, the try machines are protected by a barrier. Armaments ;*Armed Booster :The suit launches its forearms in a 'Rocket Punch'-style attack. In truth, the forearms are remote controlled weaponry and this attack is powerful enough to stop the Seiken-Zuki performed by an assimilated Try Burning Gundam. When launched, the wing shields on the forearms are positioned horizontally and serve as flight stabilizers. ;*Liger Glare :The eyes of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest can shoot a spiraling red and blue beam at a target. This attack can only be used after Riku Tryon has combined with other try machines to form Gundam Tryon 3. ;*Wing Shield :Like the ZZ Gundam, the Gundam Tryon 3 has a pair of forearm-mounted shields for defending purposes. The wing shields can also double as offensive weapon known as heat wings. :;*Heat Wing ::The wing shields can be folded up into a blade-like weapon, with its edges heating up to better deal damages. ;*Boomerang Stagger :The suit can detach its V-fin and use it as a boomerang that is capable of slicing the opponent. ;*High Mega Cannon :Like the ZZ Gundam, the Gundam Tryon 3 has a high mega cannon mounted in the center of its head. ;*Double Cannonade :A pair of back-mounted beam cannons, the double cannonade has a long attack range and high attack power. The double cannonade flips forward when deployed, and can be used in conjunction with the high mega cannon for a stronger ranged beam attack. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :The same weapon as those used by the ZZ Gundam, they are now mounted above the barrels of the double cannonade. ;*Raptor Breaker :When Gundam Tryon 3's kick connects with its target, the Sora Tryon's claws on the suit's legs can be used to catch and throw or just crush the opponent. ;*Choho Pressure :A serious of shock waves released from the mouth of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest. The wavelength of these shock waves is synchronized to the material frequency of the Gunpla's plastic, immobilising the enemy units and confining them in an energy sphere suspended mid-air. ;*Hyper Minovsky Chohoken :A large and powerful beam sword, its handle appears from the mouth of the Riku Tryon's head on the suit's chest. The handle is formed from Sora Tryon's head, Umi Tryon's tail, and the pair of Hyper Beam Sabers. The sword's beam blade is generated after the handle is stabbed and pulled out of the ground. The sword can be used to launch the special attack, Hyper Minovsky Chohoken Tryzan. Special Equipment & Features ;*Separable Transformation Components :The Gundam Tryon 3 is made up of three try machines, similar to how the ZZ Gundam is formed from three components: :*'RM-01 Riku Tryon' - A ground combat try machine, it is in the form of a liger and forms the Gundam Tryon 3's back and chest. The Riku Tryon can attack using its 'Savage Fangs', 'Land Claws', 'Whisker Vulcans' (mounted in the slits on the head, fires light bullets) or the twin cannon on its back. :*'RM-02 Umi Tryon' - An aquatic combat try machine, it is in the form of a manta ray and forms the Gundam Tryon 3's upper torso and arms. It can fire disc-shaped beams known as 'Circle Wave' from its head, cut opponent using its 'Marine Blade' fins or attack using its extendable and flexible 'Ocean whip' tail. The Umi Tryon is also flight capable. :*'RM-03 Sora Tryon' - An aerial combat try machine, it is in the form of a golden eagle and forms the Gundam Tryon 3's lower torso and legs. It can fire a destructive 'Beak Shocker' bolt from its mouth, attack using its 'Sky Grapple' claws, or fire numerous feather-like beams from its wings of light in a move known as 'Feather Storm'. ;*Barrier :Generated when the three component machines are combining into the Gundam Tryon 3, it prevents enemy's attacks from interfering with the combining process. This barrier is formed from the combination process' surplus particles. After the Gundam Tryon 3 is formed, the surplus particles turn into a defensive 'coating' for the suits's armor, improving its defensive capability. However, the defensive properties of this coating weakens as the suit's Plavsky particle reserve drops during long, drawn-out battles. Special Attack ;*Hyper Minovsky Chohoken Tryzan :The Gundam Tryon 3 swings the Hyper Minovsky Chohoken three times, each swing is different and produces a different colored energy slash. The three energy slashes combine into the letter 'G' that is suspended around the energy sphere (created by the Choho Pressure attack) containing the immobilised enemy unit. The suit then swings the Chohoken one final time, fusing the 'G' with the energy sphere and detonating it. History For the history of the Gundam Tryon 3, please see Minato Sakai's page. Variants ;*煌黒機動 Gundam Dryon III ;*SD Gundam Tryon 3 Picture Gallery Gundam Tryon 3.png 1139.jpg Trion3gunpla.png gundam tryon 3.jpg trion3-supersentai.jpg|The 3 components of the Gundam Tryon 3. From left to right: Umi Tryon, Riku Tryon, and Sora Tryon. tryonarmbooster.jpg|Armed Booster. tryonheatwing.jpg|Heat Wing. GBFT 22 Tryon 3.jpg|Face close up. tryon3boomerang.jpg|Boomerang Stagger. tryon3howlliger.png|Choho Pressure. tryon3sword.jpg|Hyper Minovsky Chohoken. Gunpla Hg Gundam Tryon 3.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Gundam Tryon 3 (2015): box art Notes & Trivia *Tryon 3's combination sequence and poses were helmed by legendary animator Masami Obari, who has animated the transformation sequences for various Super Robot anime such as Gravion, and the SRX Variable Formation sequence in Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Inspector, with which the Tryon 3's transformation sequence has similarities with in terms of scene composition. *The name "Tryon" is a multi-layered portmanteau and pun; It can be formed from the Japanese word "Tora" (虎) meaning "Tiger", and the English word "Lion". The "Try" is also a homonym to the word "Tri" meaning "Three", referring to the machine being made out of three separate mecha. *The Gundam Tryon 3 is the second variant of the ZZ Gundam designed after traditional Super Robot aesthetics, with the first being the Gundam Try Zeta, which shares some features like the lion (or rather; Liger) head on the chest and a primary color scheme like Yoshiyuki Tomino's Daitarn 3 and Sunrise's Raijin-Oh. The Liger Glare Attack is similar to Gaiking's Zaul Geyser. Its Armed Booster is similar to most Rocket Punches used since Mazinger Z, which introduced the concept. *Gundam Tryon 3's combination sequence is reminiscent of the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3's combination screen, likely due to Masami Obarai's involvement in Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. Interestingly, Gundam AGE-3's design is also based on the ZZ Gundam. *Gundam Tryon 3's combination sequence, final form, and many of its signature attacks appear to be homages to other giant robot series, specifically Sunrise's Brave, Eldran and Super Electromagnetic Machine Voltes V. *With the exception of Umi Tryon, the component mobile weapons that form the Gundam Tryon 3 may be homages to the component robots of the Choujuu Gattai Liverobo from Choujuu Sentai Liveman. References External links